


Murder in Paris

by laraceleste



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Mentions Child Abuse, because he's a bad parent, bff au, mentions an adrientte kiss, nino and kim are marinettes ride or die, nino and marinette (and kim) murder gabriel agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraceleste/pseuds/laraceleste
Summary: Nino, Kim and Marinette do everything together, including murdering Gabriel Agreste.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim & Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 22
Kudos: 543





	Murder in Paris

“Here’s an idea,” Nino proposed, “Lets Kill Gabriel Agreste.” Kim choked on the energy drink he’d gone to take a sip of and Marinette shifted in her seat.

The three of them— Marinette, Nino and Kim—were in the Dupain-Cheng living room when Nino suggested it. Adrien, with a darkening bruise on his cheek, laid in bed on the floor above them, asleep under the million and three winter blankets Marinette kept at the foot of her bed. Tikki held Plagg as the two of them sat on Marinette’s head openly in front of the two boys

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had never liked her partners father, the more Chat Noir told her about his cold, oppressive and emotionally abusive father the more she hated the man. The more she heard how he controlled Chats diet and how he constantly threatened to take away his friends and social life because he knew that Chat valued them, the more the spotted heroine was down to fight the man on sigh.

However she adored Gabriel Agreste, as a fashion designer she thought the world out of the mogal and dreamed to one day work for him. She entered his contests and subscribed to not only his fashion houses weekly newsletters but also his maginese. To her he was a genius.

And then the reveal happened. And suddenly Marinette was longer subscribed to the fourteen dollar a month magazine subscription and anything and everything she owned with Gabriel Agrestes’ face had become kindling for the families fireplace. Nor did she aspires to work alongside him any longer; there were a hundred other design houses with internships Marinette could apply for.

Which is why, after his father— Gabriel Agreste —hit him Adrien wound up on Marinette’s roof. She knew he could have gone to Ninos and the fact that his feet, when all he wanted was to be safe, lead him to her made her heart clench in a way it never had before. It made her love him more.

“I’m sorry let’s do what?” Kim spluttered.

“I said lets murder Adriens dad.”

“Fuck yes glasses!” Plagg shot up from Marionettes head and hovered over Ninos head, “I knew I liked you for a reason.”

“I don’t want to go to jail,” Marinette said. Kim’s shoulders seemed to almost sigh in relief; as kids they had voted on almost everything. If Marinette didn’t want to murder Gabriel Agreste than they wouldn’t.

“He hit my kid!” Plagg snapped. Marinette looked up at the cat-like kwami dryly.

“I didn’t say no,” Marinette rebutted and Kim looked up at Marinette’s head to the ladybug kwami that still sat on her charges head, “I’m just saying I don’t want to go to jail.”

“That sounds like a no?” Nino said. Plagg sat on Nino’s shoulder and crossed his tiny arms.

“It’s not, I’m just saying if we do this we do it smart.”

“Tikki!” Kim hisses,

“You don’t have to be part of this Kim,” Marinette said sharply, Nino looked at the Vietnamese boy mutley. “Nino and I aren’t going to judge you if you want to go home.” Kim looked at both his childhood friends for a moment they had all drifted apart the over the past few years but Marinette still wore the friendship bracelets they’d made her one summer and she knew Nino still carried around a picture of the three of them and Kim still knew the dumb best friend handshake she and him had come up with when they’d been nine.

Marinette knew Kim would, if not help her and Nino explicitly, at least lie to the police for them.

Kim took a deep breath and settled deeper into his seat in the corner of the couch. 

“Since when would I ever let you two do something like this alone?” Both Marinette and Nino grinned, vicious bloodthirsty glint sparkled in their eyes.

**…**

It took two weeks to come up with a solid plan. The first one had been have Ladybug, Carapace and Monkey King and Plagg break down Gabriel Agrestes office wall and beat him to death; the public had no idea who any of them were and thus none of them could be charged with the murder.

It of course was stricken and the idea was thrown out but Nino had mused it was nice to dream.

The second had been that they find Gabriel Agreste during an akuma attack murder him then and since akuma victims couldn’t be held for their crimes and or damages while under Hawkmoths control, say that M. Agreste had died during the attack.

Tikki had pointed out people would want to know why Miraculous Ladybug hadn’t brought the fashion designer back like it had other people and so that idea was stricken too.

It wasn’t until Tikki had flown up to check on Adrien that Plagg proposed Marinette once again turn into Lady Noire and cataclysm Agreste senior that the three teens had the bases of a real plan.

Adrien would have to be out of the house and they would all have to be on video somewhere else, preferably with Adrien. Adrien would also either have to be on bored with Marinette using his ring to murder his father, or at least, okay with her using his miraculous and not knowing why. From there they would need to sneak into the Agreste mansion undetected and find Gabriel Agretse somewhere in the many rooms of and than they would have to murder him and— as Plagg pointed out the fact that cataclysm didn’t always turn stuff to dust —also have to get rid of Gabriel Agreste body.

**…**

They met up the morning of the murder in the alleyway next to the Dupain-Cheng bakery with only a half hour to spare before the school day started. It was Thursday, Adrien would have fencing and than karate after school meaning he wouldn’t get back to the Agreste household until late that night.

Marinette handed Kim the fox miraculous which he slipped over his head and under his shirt. Unlike Nino or herself Kim was the only one out of the three of them who had excelled in playing the recorder back in ecole. Trixx materialized— Marinette had informed the fox kwami the night before of what was happening —and spun around Kim before landing in front of the boy, hovering in the air.

The fox tilted its head. “You reek of Xuppu’s but since Marinette asked I guess I can suck it up.” Kim snorted.

“Thanks and here I thought you’d be the kink in our murder plan.” Trixx, laughing, circled Kim once more before diving into his open bag. Marinette than reached into her purse and pulled out the bee miraculous and handed it to Nino who stared down at the bee-themed comb.

“Uh, Nette? How the hell am I supposed to wear this?”

“Like this,” Marinette said. With one hand she took the miraculous back and with the other she pulled Ninos cap off with a surprised but not indignant _hey _coming from the DJ. Marinette then slid the comb through the short hair on top of Ninos head and slapped the hat back down on it.

Pollen, with wide blinking eyes, materialized in front of Nino. Like Trixx she too had been told what was going to happen the night before; Marinette was going to force anyone to be part of the plan if they didn’t want too, human or not.

“I’m Pollen, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Nino held a finger for the Kwami to shake,

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too dude.” Pollen giggled and turned to Marinette.

“He’s nice.”

“Nicer than Chole I bet,” Kim responded, slinging the bag over his shoulder. Pollen shifted in the air unsurely— it was obvious that she wanted to say something on the topic —before going into Ninos bag.

Ninos phone beeped from his back pocket.

“It’s Alya,” he said after he pulled his phone out, “She and Adrien are at the school.” Marinette nodded and looked at the boys,

“Make sure no one sees you two with the miraculous.” Both boys nodded and Marinette stepped further into the ally as Kim stepped forward towards the street, “Don’t be weird and tip anyone off. See you guys after school.”

**…**

They had gone with not telling Adrien why Marinette needed his miraculous and hoping that her telling him nothing other than because she needed to swap would be enough for the blonde model.

With a quick “I need to talk to you,” the budding fashion designer accosted the teen on his way to calculus and pulled him into an open janitors closet; the light was dim and the makeup he had on was good but because she knew where to look she could see where his foundation started to cover the bruise and the anger pooling inside her knotted her stomach.

“My Lady,” he leaned in with a cheesy grin, the one he couldn’t wear in public because it far too Cheshire cat and too little Mr. Perfect Model. “May I just say you looked great today.”

“Minou,” Marinette, with a light blush on her cheeks greeted, her hands wringing the end of her shirt. “As cheesy as ever, Plaggs been rubbing off on you.”

“Rude,” the kwami said popping his head out of Adriens front shirt pocket. Adrien chuckled as Plagg blew a raspberry at Marinette who only stuck her tongue out in reply at the god.

“I don’t know stinky,” Tikki, from Marinette’s purse teased, “Marinette might be onto something.”

“She is not, tell them my cheese is far better than your humor,” Plagg said to his charge.

“And here I thought heros don’t lie,” Adrien told Plagg who glared up at him.

“You all suck,” the kwami declared before flying out of Adrien’s shirt. “Anyway Pigtails wanted to tell us something—didn’t you? Or did you just want to get all gross with my boy again?” Both Marinette and Adrien flushed red at the mention of the kisses they’d shared the night he’d flead from his home.

They still hadn’t properly talked about it.

“I-I-well-it’s see, important your ring I-borrow need to—I mean,” Marinette winced, she had stopped stuttering like that in front of him long before they had even relieved themselves to each other. “I need to borrow your ring.”

“My ring?” Adrien’s brows knitted together and his hand curled into his chest. “Why?”

“I-I can’t tell you.” She would tell him after; she had promised Tikki, and maybe he would hate her and Nino and Kim when it was all over but he would be as safe as a teenage superhero could be. Adrien’s lips set together in a firm line.

“And you need it?” He wondered. Marinette nodded, none of the other miraculous could help her like Plagg could. She could of course strangle Gabriel Agreste to death with her yo-yo wire but that left everything up to chance; she could only half strangle the man and leave him in a coma-like limbo state forcing Adrien to pick between keeping him on a machine or pulling the plug and after a lifetime of living under his thumb Adrien didn’t need his father’s ghost haunting him.

Adrien didn’t hesitate when pulling his ring off, palm out, handing it over to Marinette. Marinette hurried to take her earrings and as she handed them over she noticed how they changed to dull studs, while the ring, when it settled in her palm, shrunk in size and shifted from a sterling silver to a rosie colored gold.

The first bell rang through the hallways.

“Thank you.” she pressed a kiss to his cheek— the boy burned pink —and opened her bag for Plagg to cannonball into with a loud _wahoo_.

“I’ll see you later,” she told him before rushing off to her French literature class on the other side of the school. No one would wonder why she was late, they would roll their eyes because rushing in just after the bell, hitting the corner of the teachers desk and nearly tripping over her own feet was just classic Marinette.

**…**

The three of them had settled in Marinette’s room after school. Their school bags were strewn across the floor and Marinette and the boys had already suited up. 

In a distantly familiar Lady Noire suit Marinette flashed her claws. Her pigtails were pulled back— the was no brilliant red ribbons doing so though, but rather blueish rubber bands —the beans on the bottom of her white tipped boots were a matching blue and her tail-belt swished behind her.

“Trixx let’s bounce.”

Her ear twitched once.

Kim’s blonde tipped hair had turned a white color. His costume was worlds different from Alya’s. Where’s Alya’s costume was skin tight Kim’s resembled something like a tracksuit, it did though, get tighter around the ankles. He wore bright orange and white fox themed sneakers.

“Why the fuck do you have pockets?” Marinette glared jealousy, eyeing the costume.

“Jealous DC?” Kim wondered childishly, a smug grin fluttering across his face.

“Fuck off.”

“Pollen buzz on,” Nino interrupted before Kim could say something else. In a bright golden flash Nino had been transformed. His bright yellow and black bee themed costume was tight, much unlike his carapace costume. It had not only a set of large wings but combat like boots that stopped just below his knees, protecting his shins and, on his forearms there were two daggers like seiths that— Nino jerked both arms —protruded two stingers.

Nino grinned.

“Awesome.”

“Okay,” Marinette nodded, the ghost of a smile playing on her lips. She looked at Kim, he was her friend, she wasn’t going to make him do something he didn’t want to do, especially something like accessory to murder. “Last chance to pull out,” she told him.

“Max never told you?” Kim said with a roguish grin, “I’m terrible at that.” Marinette groaned while Nino scoffed.

“Alright then, come on Nino.” Kim lifted his flute to his lips and started to play; Marinette and Nino, as they left through the hatch that lead to her roof saw three mirages of themselves head downstairs. From there the flash copies would go to the park and sit on the grass and talk while the real Nino and Kim were only a few blocks over.

**…**

Getting into the Agreste mansion was easier than they had expected. Marinette had visited Adrien every night over the past two weeks learning which windows he always kept unlocked for Chat Noir purposes and how the security cameras sensors and timing worked.

Finding Gabriel Agrests office, after having had Plagg tell them where it was was easier than they had expected as well. It was the fact that his assistant Nathalie never left his side that neither Marinette nor Nino had accounted for.

Both teens hung on the ceiling just outside the large office doors waiting for the right moment to pounce. Marinette’s tail moved back and forth as her claws sunk further into the ceiling. Neither teen wanted to sting the assistant but after one hour turned to two and Adrien would’ve left fencing to go to karate Marinette knew they had to move.

And it was at that moment when she turned to whisper to Nino that her Ladybug luck kicked in.

The large doors opened and out stepped the poised assistant, her tablet clutched to her chest and a briefcase tucked under her arm. As she walked— ran, Nino, if he could, would tell people that even Gabriel Agreste’s personal assistant runs away from him —down the hall Marinette dropped.

Nino landed next to her.

“Would you like to do the honors?” She wondered, Nino smiled and counted to ten before he kicked in the door. Gabriel Agreste jumped back jolting up from his large leather desk chair, the pen he had been holding flying out of his hand backwards.

“What the—” whatever Gabriel Agreste had planned to say, whatever swear he had planned to curse had been just short when Nino shot one of his stingers at him. The Man lunged from his seat and onto the floor; he landed with a thud on the floor.

The man scurried to his feet. “Ladybug!” He hissed, glaring at Marinette who had turned to shut the doors, with the same grin a lioness wears before she hunts, peered over her shoulder and winked.

Nino shot at him again; this time the stinger hit its intended target; hitting Gabriel Agreste’s shoulder. The man stumbled, and then like a tree, he fell, paralyzed.

Marinette tiptoed over to the man with her tail swinging behind her. Nino moved past her to draw the window curtains.

“Master!” A tiny voice squeaked and both Nino, who had closed the curtain, and Marinette, who loomed over the man, looked to the bookshelf where a purple butterfly kwami fluttered.

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Nino said in a breathy voice. “He’s Hawkmoth? You’re fucking Hawkmoth?” Unable to speak the villain glared at him. Marinette didn’t dare look at the man that laid out at her feet and instead at the frightened kwami.

“Nooroo it’s alright, it’s me Ladybug.”

“You’re wearing the Black Cat miraculous,” Nooroo said, not in disbelief but the same way Adrien would point out the obvious, in a dry voice that read he was done with the situation. Marinette smiled kindly at the kwami.

He had spent far too much time around Gabriel Agreste.

“I am, usually I’m not though. You’re miraculous is a brooch right?” Nooroo fluttered over and nodded.

“Yes.” Marinette knelt down and patted Gabriel Agreste down.

“It’s behind that ascot he wears,” Nooroo told. Marinette looked at the man.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you that ascots haven’t been in season since scooby doo came out?” She ripped off the butterfly themed brooch and tore the fabric of his undershirt uncaring. Nooroo disappeared and Marinette handed the miraculous over to Nino.

“I almost felt bad about this. Cataclysm.” In her palm a dark swirling mass of dark energy balled together and Gabriel Agreste’s eyes widened fearfully. “You know Hawkmoth, we might have let you live for everything you’ve done over the past few years but hitting Adrien? That was crossing a line.”

And then she pressed the cataclysmic energy against the man’s chest, black veins shot up through the man’s skin and he made an inhumane gagging sound as he couldn’t scream. He could fight as Marinette pressed her hand against him harder or as he started to disappear.

First it was his fingers and then his shoes fell over awkwardly. Next his pants fell and as Marinette’s hand hit the floor due to his torso crumbling to dust underneath her the last to go were his panicked eyes.

She stayed like that; kneeling on the floor over a pile of dusty clothing for a minute, but Nino reach out as the ring on her finger began to beep.

Both miraculous flashed and Plagg and Pollen zoomed out of their stones. Plagg rubbed himself against Marines cheek.

“You know Pigtails you’d be a pretty okay kitten. Not as good as my boy but okay.”

“Nino?” Pollen wondered, “What do you have?” Nino showed the bee kwami and she gasped. So did Plagg.

“How-oh.” Plagg glared at the dust. “Good riddance.” Marinette nodded and opened her purse, in one bag there was cheese, in another there was honey. As the two kwami quickly ate Marinette pulled out the plastic bag she had kept in her purse and stuffed Gabriel Agreste clothing into it.

Nino grabbed the dust pan that sat in the back of one of the several closets in the office and began to sweep.

The two worked in silence until they were done.

They had done it; and it wasn’t the murder part Marinette was struggling to process— she had been down to murder the man Adrien had showed up at hers with the bruise on his face —it was the fact that Hawkmoth had been right under nose. It was the fact she had defeated Hawkmoth; that there would be no more akuma warnings or badly designed villains to fight in the street.

It was over with.

Nino opened the window and poured the ash out the window and onto the bed of roses that grew underneath.

They had won.


End file.
